I Want What You Have
by DoctorCroctagon
Summary: On their way to Sweden's house, Sweden and Finland stumble across Turkey, who is willing to do anything to obtain Finland. (COLAB-ISH THING! NOT ENTIRELY MINE!) SuFin! Rated T for a little bit of blood and violence. Not much, though!


**A/N: This was a "colab", of sorts with my best friend, CoffeeRevolution(unofficial alias). ENJOY, MY FRIENDS!**

The cold possessed him as he walked, and he couldn't suppress the shudder that racked his body. The chilly wind swept up a dust flurry from the dirt path, and it surrounded him like a hurricane.

"Finland!" Sweden had to yell over the sound of cracking branches and fluttering leaves. The tall man turned to face him, a looked of worry and concern overflowing in his eyes. But besides his revealing eyes, his face remained devoid of all emotion.

"I'm all right! D-Don't worry!" Finland reassured, then flinched at the unexpected gust of wind that took him by surprise.

The moon was full and bright above them, but the stars were somewhat dimmed by the dust in the air. The two continued to walk onwards to their destination. They could not hear their own foot steps on the path as they fought against the wind.

Suddenly, a dark, fairly frightening figure came into view on the path. It was growing closer as they walked towards it, and it walked towards them. Only the dark silhouette of the figure was visible through the dust, but nonetheless, Finland felt the fear spread through him. Soon, Sweden and Finland found the masked Turkey in front of them. All at once, the wind stopped, and the world fell silent. The trees were still and the sky was clear enough so that you could see twinkling stars. Turkey's vile smile was enough to completely spoil the beautiful night. I carried with it the evil of the devil and the bad intent of one thousand convicts. His eyes were like lack holes into a world of hunger and terror. Quickly, Finland stopped, and hid himself behind Sweden, using him as a wall of protection. He grabbed Sweden's hand and squeezed it tightly. Sweden returned the squeeze with equal force, perhaps more. Finland only allowed himself to peek one eye out from behind Sweden to witness what was happening.

"I want what you have, Sweden." Turkey hissed. Sweden did not move a muscle, but Finland felt his heart skip a beat then speed up. _Does he mean me?_ Finland thought.

"No." Sweden replied simply and forcefully. He started back down the path, Finland still latched onto his hand. He was stopped by the lethal edge of Turkey's sword peeing pressed up against his torso.

"What will it take?" Turkey asked, eyeing Finland like a predator. Finland hicupped and clung tighter to Sweden. Turkey's voice was like shattered glass in Finland's mind. _Is Su-San going to give me up? _

"No." Sweden said even more forcefully this time. "He isn't for sale." He pushed Turkey's sword out of the way, and continued on, away form the malicious man.

A force came upon Finland like a lead wind. It was powerful. He felt his hand being wretched from Sweden's grasp, and he realized that Turkey had hit him on the head with the non-lethal edge of his sword, and was pulling him back. "FINLAND!" Sweden cried. Finland tried to scream for Sweden, for anybody, but no sound came out, and he began to panic.

Turkey's laughter echoed thorough the silent forest, striking fear into Finland's heart. Suddenly he was released, and he feel to the dirt below. He heard the clashing of steel, and he turned to see Turkey and Sweden having a sword fight. Turkey swung his right where Sweden's neck would have been, if he didn't duck. He promptly popped back up and struck a hard blow to Turkey's shoulder, promptly causing blood to flow forth. It was nearly black. Turkey collapsed onto the ground, clutching his shoulder and hissing in pain. Sweden ran towards Finland and picked him up bridal-style and ran. Finland looked up at Sweden. He had a shallow, yet bleeding cut on his temple from a part of the battle he hadn't witnessed. His cheeks were flushed from exertion, having just had an epic sword battle, and was now running like hell through he forest. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Turkey wearily get up and walk pathetically back down in the direction from which Sweden and Finland came.

~!)o.o(!~

In a small section of the forest, off the path, Sweden and Finland were sitting under a tree. Sweden's back was pressed up against the tree, one leg outstretched and one bent, knee near his chest. Finland was on his knees, staring curiously at Sweden. His eye's were closed and he looked rather... peaceful. Only after looking at him for a while did Finland remember the cut on Sweden's temple.

"Oh!" he whispered to himself. He unzipped his small bag and found a little first-aid kit. He took out a cotton ball, some anti-septic, and a band-aid. Scooting a little closer to Sweden, he poured some antiseptic on the fluffy, cloud-like cotton ball, and gently dabbed it on Sweden's cut. Abruptly, Sweden opened his eyes.

"Hm?" He grunted. Normally, Finland would have recoiled in fear, but instead he just smiled at him and continued to clean his wound.

"You got hurt." Finland said plainly.

"Don't worry." Sweden said gruffly, gently nudging Finland off. "I've had worse." Finland huffed and crossed his arms. Sweden smiled lightly, and Finland stared at him. It was probably the first time he had seen Sweden smile. And in truth, Finland thought it looked nice... _Wha- no! Bad! Bad Finland! He is your friend! You can't be thinking like that! _Finland yelled at himself internally. Sighing, Finland sat next to Sweden on the tree.

"So, why did you fight so hard to protect me back there? As far as I can tell, I've only been a burden to you..." Sweden shook his head, but Finland kept talking. "You could have let Turkey take me, and he would have given you anything... But I like being here with you..." Sweden looked at him quizzically.

"Really?" Finland turned to look at him, and smiled.

"Yeah! I mean, you can make good food, an your always nice to me, so, I guess I'm trying to say... Thank you." He leaned over and kissed Sweden on the cheek, causing him and Sweden to blush intensely. He pulled away, and they smiled at each other. _Maybe it's okay to think this of someone... _He was thinking while looking at Sweden. _Even if he is my friend. He_ gazed up into the star-dusted sky, and looked at the moon. He contemplated his feeling for a while, before he felt Sweden grab his hand. Finland turned to look at his friend, and he saw that his eyes were displaying the emotions that Finland was feeling.

"Hey Finland?" Sweden asked, showing rare vulnerability.

"Yeah?""I love you." Sweden stated. Finland blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then Sweden deflated a little. "Never mind" he said, heart broken. He scooted forward, and took off his coat. He folded it to make a pillow he laid down and put it under his head. His back was slightly turned away from Finland, as to hide the tear trailing down his face. Finland placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Su-San?" he asked, timidly.

"Hmm."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Bonjour! Umm, hi! This is a story that my friend, CoffeeRevolution, wrote for me! Well, she wrote most of it, anyway. I wrote everything after the "~!)o.o(!~". And I gave it more details and I wrote the sword fight bit, whilst her version said that Finland looked up to see Sweden stabbing Turkey repeated times in the chest with a six-inch knife. ANYWAY! CREDIT TO HER MOSTLY! SHE AND I WOULD GREATLY APRECIATE REVEIWS!**


End file.
